In From the Cold
. Issue summary .In the Himalayas, there is a Hidden Valley that has been kept secret for centuries. That Valley is in the Forbidden Mountains located within the area know as Chomo Lungma. 20 years ago the Chinese invaded and conquered Chomo Lungma, now making it a protectorate of China. The Chinese Military has established a large presence and is actually relocation children for reeducation. An American CIA agent named Cullen Esterhazy was sent to Chomo Lungma to help organize a resistance. He selected 300 soldiers and took them to Colorado for training. After returning to Chomo Lungma, they began making raids on the Chinese using the Hidden Valley and specifically an ancient Monastery as their base of operations. Their raids were so successful that an agreement is made between the Chinese Military and Chomo Lungma. The agreement is that no one new comes into the Hidden Valley, especially Americans, and the Chinese Military leaves the Valley alone. After the deal, Esterhazy was then called back to the US. He refused to go and disappeared into myth. For years the mysterious "White Devil from Virginia" has been harassing the Chinese military. Through secret channels, the current Chinese government has informed the Americans that Esterhazy's activity is unwelcome and they need to handle their man before it becomes a bigger international issue. So Chuckles, Iceberg, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes are sent to collect Esterhazy and bring him back to the US alive. CIA Agent Anderson, who is also on the mission, has a different set of mission orders. As the Joe plane carrying the team & piloted by Iceberg, enters a pass to the Hidden Valley, a Chinese anti-aircraft battery fires at them hitting the engine and starting a fire inside the plane. At the same time, a Sgt Wu reports to Colonel Peng that his unit has just shot down an American airplane. Sgt. Wu is an intelligence officer who has been hunting for the "White Devil from Virginia". Colonel Peng recognizes that the agreement has been broken and marshals his troops and tanks for an invasion of the Hidden Valley. The Joe plane limps into the Hidden Valley as they enter they see, standing on rock pinnacle, the mysterious Abbot of the Hidden Monastery. Iceberg then crashes the plane on a plateau. At the crash site, the Abbot of the Hidden Monastery shows up to make sure that everyone is ok. Anderson immediately begins mouthing off about Esterhazy. A group of freedom fighters rides up with Esterhazy in charge. Anderson and Esterhazy begin arguing about his actions and how they are effecting the relations between the two countries. Esterhazy points out that he was discharged from the CIA 20 years ago. Tenzing, Esterhazy's second in command, brings a message that the Chinese Army is coming through the same pass the Joes just came through. Esterhazy charges off with his freedom fighters to attack the Chinese, the Joes and Anderson follow along, so as not to lose him. Using the natural advantages of the valley, the freedom fighters fire down on the Chinese causing the column to bottleneck. The Chinese give themselves smoke cover but it doesn't stop the freedom fighters from killing the soldiers and destroying the tanks. Colonel Peng orders the Army to charge up the hill towards the freedom fighters. Low on ammo Esterhazy orders the freedom fighters to charge. The Joes and Anderson who have remained neutral are also forced to fight. The Chinese Army soldiers scared of the devils soldiers turn and run. Esterhazy doesn't press the attack choosing to allow the Army to get away and regroup. As the Joes, Anderson, Esterhazy and the freedom fighters sit by the fire in the evening, Esterhazy brings up the orders of Anderson's mission. He suspects that Anderson has an assignment to bring him back alive or dead but not to let him continue. Scarlett assures Esterhazy that the Joes mission is bring him back alive. Esterhazy's men then hold the team at gunpoint. A lot later the Chinese Army returns and sets up to assault the Monastery. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note * Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues